wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer
| character = Death knight, Druid, Hunter, Mage, Paladin, Priest, Rogue, Shaman, Warlock, Warrior | capital = Acherus: The Ebon Hold Hearthglen Orgrimmar Stormwind | capitals = Darnassus Ironforge Thunder Bluff Undercity | leader = Highlord Tirion Fordring Highlord Darion Mograine Warchief Thrall Garrosh Hellscream King Varian Wrynn | leaders = High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof Baine Bloodhoof King Magni Bronzebeard Council of Three Hammers Trade Prince Gallywix King Genn Greymane High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque Malfurion Stormrage Regent Lord Lor'Themar Theron Prophet Velen Vol'jin High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind Lady Sylvanas Windrunner | faction = Neutral | theater = Azeroth, Outland | alignment = Varies | status = Active }} Adventurer is the lore name for player characters. Although unnamed and numerous, it is thanks to these brave individuals that Azeroth has been saved on numerous occasions in recent (and past) times. Races and classes The adventurers mostly come from either of the two larger factions on Azeroth, being the Horde and Alliance (death knights are considered part of The Knights of the Ebon Blade though they mostly retain their alliegance to their former faction). As such, most of them are of the six larger races of each faction, namely blood elves, darkspear trolls, draenei, dwarves, forsaken, goblins, gnomes, humans, night elves, orcs, tauren and worgen. Loyalty Adventurers are mostly loyal to their faction, Horde or Alliance, but are willing to work for other neutral organizations such as the Argent Dawn or Steamwheedle Cartel for either gold or faction rewards. While the adventurers of the Horde and the Alliance usually cannot tolerate one another (and will often kill each other mercilessly at the slightest provocation), this seems to be based more on their competitive nature and less on any sort of racist philosophy. Adventurers frequently perform neutral tasks for members of the other faction's races - sometimes even the exact same tasks as their competitive brethren - and have shown no hesitation in fighting alongside their "rivals" against a common enemy. One of the most recent examples was during the assault on Icecrown Citadel: Alliance adventurers fought the Val'kyr champion Sister Svalna alongside the orc death knight Crok Scourgebane on their way up the tower, and during the fight against the Lich King himself, Horde adventurers raised arms alongside the human leader of the Argent Crusade, Tirion Fordring. Indeed, their animosity seems mostly directed towards other adventurers, though town guards are often collateral damage. In some cases, the opposing faction's auctioneers are frequently targets of a vengeful adventurer. Adventurers are very loyal to their home factions, however, and will quickly respond when they hear the call to war. Power Where a regiment of orc grunts or human footmen fail, the adventurers succeed. Many are one-man (or one-woman) armies, being able to defeat a large number of enemies, whilst even getting stronger. Their strength comes from slaying foes and performing tasks as well as from the magic coming from their armor, weapons or magic items. Yet, when the time comes, adventurers work together, unlocking incredible power to defeat powerful monsters. Although each adventurer has a different sort of gear, all have a hearthstone. This magic stone, through some sort of strange, arcane ritual performed by an innkeeper, allows the wielder to return to a specific location where the stone is bound to. Known actions Though uncertain why or how, the adventurers saved the day numerous times in recent years. From fighting off (or for) the Orcish Horde during the First and Second Wars, to assisting Prince Arthas Menethil in purging Stratholme and battling the Burning Legion atop Mount Hyjal. More recent examples range from stopping Orgrimmar's corruption from Ragefire Chasm and stopping the prisoners escaping The Stockades. They are responsible for ending Defias Brotherhood's criminal Empire, by killing its leader in the Deadmines. Adventurers have also been able to slay Zalazane and liberate Gnomeregan. Adventurers have aided the druids of Naralex to free him in the Wailing Caverns, destroyed the Scarlet Crusade's presence in the Scarlet Monastery. The have attributed to ending the Scourge experiments in Scholomance and slaying the scourge in Stratholme including Baron Rivendare and Balnazzar. They also aided in the chaotic Blackrock Mountain, defeating Nefarian in his Lair halting his plans. On the other side of the world, they gained favor with the Brood of Nozdormu in Silithus, and are responsible for the re-opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. In the Plaguelands they joined the Argent Dawn in fighting off the Scourge during its invasions and sparking the invasion of Naxxramas. Despite the common word, some adventurers claim it was they, not Varian Wrynn, who have slain Onyxia. Some even claim they have slain her not once, but twice. A year later, they journeyed into Outland, holding off the Illidari and Burning Legion activities. They have also aided in restoring the timeline in the Caverns of Time. With their aid, Lady Vashj, Kael'Thas Sunstrider, and Illidan Stormrage, powerful aggressors who formerly resided in Outland, have been slain. They also prevented another large-scale invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion when they fought alongside the Shattered Sun Offensive to defeat Kil'jaeden and restore the Sunwell. Still another year later, they joined the fight against the Scourge in Northrend, ending the Nexus War, and killing the Old God Yogg-Saron with the help of Brann Bronzebeard and the Kirin Tor. They braved the Argent Tournament, even going as far as assaulting Icecrown Citadel and defeating the Lich King alongside Tirion Fordring and the Ashen Verdict. They also made great strides ingratiating the mortal races to the Dragonflights, helping prevent the remains of their ancestor Galakrond from Scourge corruption, stopping the creation of Twilight Dragons in the Obsidian Sanctum, and expelling the cruel Black Dragonflight (and their commander, Halion) from the Ruby Sanctum. The coming events of the Cataclysm and the re-emergence of Deathwing will throw new challenges to the adventurers of Azeroth. da:Eventyrer fr:Aventurier Category:Game terms Category:Lore